


Dreams and Reality

by ForelsketParadise



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Angst, Dreams, Fifth Sector, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Mother-Son Relationship, Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForelsketParadise/pseuds/ForelsketParadise
Summary: written for ina11writingechange for @gxldielockssher prompt was Mikado Haruma helping his mother open up their flower shop. The flower shop is Haruma’s mother’s dream and she cries because she didn’t think it was possible for her to open up one due to their poor background. The money was provided by Gouenji after Fifth Sector officially shuts down and Gouenji repays all the SEEDs.





	Dreams and Reality

Mikado Haruma always thought that dreams were just meant to be useless and impractical. According to him one's dreams never matched their reality. Dreams could be only fulfilled if you had a reality that would support that dream. He personally didn't had any dreams. Why would he have one? He knows he can never have enough resources to fulfill them . 

His mother had a dream that she never could actually give up on. Her dream was to open up a flower shop. Haruma thought it was a nice dream to have since it totally should her passion for flowers and gardening. He had seen his mother devour various books on the topic. He would often find books lying around in their apartment that she had borrowed from library or her friends. 

He has also caught her wistfully looking at various gardens that came their way when they would often go for a walk or shopping together .His mother thinks he never noticed but he did every single time. It always made him angry. He could see how upset his mother could get after their outings. He would always think "Why does she has a dream that causes her so much pain?"

They were poor and that was their reality and there was no way if their conditions doesn't change then his mother dreams would never get fulfilled and he hates seeing his mother cry about it when she thinks he is asleep. He badly wished he could do something to help ease her pain and give her the shop she so badly wants.

It was around that time the fifth sector had approached him to be a seed for them. They told him that he had to play soccer and keep the soccer team that was assigned to him in control of the fifth sector. They made it sound like it was an easy enough task to do. Haruma never actually cared about soccer anyway but they were going to pay him money to do it. He didn't had to think twice to know what his answer would be.

Lies! Everything the people from fifth sector told him were lies. They said soccer was going to be fun. It was hard work and exhausting. They said he would have no problem in keeping his team under control. He was met with coldness from the team and suspicion from the coaches. They still did what he told them to so that was okay he guessed. The biggest lie they told him was he would be paid for all his troubles. 

He was getting miserable every day of his life as a seed. His frustration with not being able to fulfill his mother's dream was another matter on the other hand. He wanted to apologize to his mother over his inability to help her. He just wanted to hid in her arms from their reality. He just wanted her to be happy and content and for him to be guilt- free and be a good son to her.

It wasn't like he was a bad son it was just, they were always tight with the money and his mother used all of it over him with nothing kept aside for herself. His mother always had a smile for him. He couldn't return that smile to her. He just wanted to make her dreams a reality. He felt helpless each day. Honestly, when Teikoku lost to Raimon in holy road tournament and he was thrown out of the school. He breathed a sigh of relief at least he didn't have to do something he was not comfortable and miserable doing.

It had been months since that and the fifth sector was no more. After he had being expelled he had dropped out on continuing his education and instead opt to work part-time at a grocery store in order to save money for his mother's shop. Haruma was actually shocked about the whole reality of fifth sector and Ishido Shuuji.

He couldn't believe when he was told by some ex-seeds teammates that Ishido Shuuji had been the famous Gouenji Shuuya all along and he was trying to destroy what the fifth sector stood for from inside the organization. Haruma was confused with the revelation it left him with the question on "What exactly he had been doing a fifth sector? Was he unknowingly helping Gouenji Shuuya in his mission? Or he was just a pawn for fifth sector?" He believed in the latter until that one day.

Haruma was shocked when the man that was once in charge of fifth sector showed up at his home one week day He couldn't believe when the man in question offered to compensate for all the trouble he went at the fifth sector as a seed for him. Gouenji-san had told him that it was a reward as well as a compensation for helping him in the mission. He wanted to repay every seed that worked for fifth sector.

He had been offered with a huge sum of money that would easily cover the costs of opening a flower shop as well as for them to afford a much better apartment to rent. He was at first hesitate to accepted the money from Gouenji-san but then after a glance towards him mother who had a glimmer of hope in her eyes with a disappointment of his actions at fifth sector, he accepted the money.

Gouenji-san had sat down with his mother and explained everything to him about Mikado's actions and had asked her to be proud of her son. It had taken a bit of convincing and a sincere apology from him before his mother had forgiven him. They had cried in joy and disbelief over the change of their fortune.

Six months later he was helping his mother setting up the shop for the grand opening. He looked at his mother with as a smile at his face. His mother was arranging flowers in a vase while silently crying with happy tears . He was content for once. Even if they were still poor things were going to change for them for the better. Most Importantly his mother's dream had become a reality. Everything was going to be alright for them.


End file.
